Percy Jackson and the Olympians : FORCE
by oceangirl27
Summary: This is the continuation of the fifth book. I added some new characters and kept the old. The majority of the story takes place in camp half-blood. This DOES NOT have anything to do with the next great prophecy. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Failed Mission**

Marriella stared the booklet in front of her. She was taking the New York State Math test. At that moment, she wished that she was anything **but **a sophomore. Marriella looked out of the classroom window and sighed. Today would be a long day.

Three rows in front of Marriella, another student were troubled by the test. His name was Percy Jackson. Unlike any other kids in the class, Percy is a demi-god, half human half god. Last year, Percy and his friends defeated the titan lord, Kronos.

If any things could get weirder….well things are. Marriella is part of an organization called FORCE. FORCE is an organization of teenagers that use high technology to try to protect New York from the "dangers" of the world. In FORCE, teenagers get to use gadgets and unlike any other organization, nobody knows about it. One gadget is a watch that beeps if it locates a bomb (or worse) in New York.

In the middle of taking the math test, Marriella's watch beeped. The watch beeped loud enough that Marriella could hear, but not loud enough that anyone else could. She looked around and quietly stood up. Marriella noticed that the teacher was talking to someone else in the far corner of the classroom._ Good, _thought Marriella. Without anyone noticing, she slipped out of the room and into the busy hallway of Goode High School.

Alyna Seawater became alert as soon as she heard her watch beep. Like Marriella, Alyna is in FORCE. Though unlike Marriella, she wasn't taking a math test at that moment. Alyna is a senior and Marriella is a sophomore, a two year difference. Today, juniors and seniors were let out early while the sophomores and below were taking tests. Despite their differences, they both part of FORCE's best team, best of the best. The team consists of four teenagers (Marriella Brightheart, Nethan Omal, Amy Surwevyt , and Alyna Seawater), the **best** teenagers in FORCE.

Before I move on in the story, let me explain something. Even though the four teenagers are part of the same group, they still have disagreements. Alyna and Amy argue about some sort of battle plan, Nethan and Marriella are deciding which computer method is better (more like a friendly disagreement) and in the end they get nowhere. The only really odd thing about the group is that Marriella is the only sophomore (the others are seniors) and Nethan is the only boy. Though, the main thing they have in common is their reasons for joining FORCE. Alyna did it because she had nothing better to do after school, Amy needs to get away from her constantly arguing parents, Nethan wants to get away from his going insane mother and Marriella has nothing better to do. See, they're not so different.

Alyna's expressionless face greeted Marriella as she exited the building. "Should we wait for Nethan?" asked Marriella.

"Yes," said Alyna in reply. A taxi came in front of the school. "Need a lift?" said Nethan. Alyna and Marriella entered the taxi.

"Where to kids?" asked the cab driver.

"To Madison Square Garden and as fast as possible please," Alyna said in an innocent, sweet voice.

"And fast," Nethan added.

The three kids soon found that the driver liked to talk. Soon, Alyna desperately wanted to make him shut up. Luckily, for them, their ride short. After paying the cab driver, Marriella spotted the bomb. They found the bomb hidden behind a very large and thorny bush. Once they had the bomb in their possession, they got to work. Alyna and Nethan worked on deactivating the bomb while Marriella tried to hide the fact from other people that kids were using a bomb.

"1 minute," Alyna muttered.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Marriella, "There's too little time. Leave the bomb! We don't have time to deactivate it."

"I'm working on it," replied Nethan.

Time timer on the bomb read 20 seconds. "If you guys want to live, please come with me!" Marriella begged.

"Not until we deactivate the bomb," said Alyna firmly.

Knowing that she couldn't change their minds, Marriella ran. She ran for her life. Once in a safe place, Marriella turned around. The bomb exploded. People screamed, Marriella covered her face, and the firefighters with the police came. Alyna and Nethan were sent flying in the air by the force of the bomb. Marriella ran to them. However, the police got to them first. Filled with sadness, she watched them as they were put on stretchers.

Marriella soon realized that she couldn't face Amy the next day. _Amy would be disappointed in me. I really could have done something. I just allowed my friends to get themselves hurt and almost killed, _Marriella thought bitterly.

Marriella called her foster mother, Maria Janue, (who liked to be called Marm) and told her that she would go to a camp for the summer. What she didn't say was that that camp was for half bloods.

At the beginning of the school year, FORCE discovered mist. Mist prevented mortals from seeing monsters. Very few mortals could see through mist. They also found out that mist was breaking. This was bad. They knew that the world would be in chaos if people could see monsters. Amy found a solution. She found out that camp half-blood existed. Amy figured out that the force keeping humans from coming into camp was also fading. If FORCE invaded camp half-blood, then they could collect data and find a way to strengthen mist. Chief liked this idea. He decided that FORCE would invade camp half-blood a week after school ended.

After this was decided, Marriella received an e-mail from Alyna explaining that she was half-blood. Alyna had run away from camp half-blood when she was 10. The e-mail also explained that Marriella was a demi-god. Marriella was in complete shock after she read this. However, she saw Alyna's purpose. Alyna had wanted her to know that they would be invading the place that protected kids like her.

Alyna and Nethan were quickly taken to the hospital. The doctors found that the two teenagers needed rest before anything else. Alyna woke up in the middle of the night. After double checking that she had not been examined, she escaped out a window. Alyna knew that bad things would happen if they bled her. A demi-god did not have the same kind of DNA as mortals.

Alyna faded into the shadows as she slowly walked towards "her house". Alyna didn't have any parents and lived with the Gabels. Before Mrs. Gabel got married, Alyna helped her with pregnancy and in return, she gave Alyna a place to stay. If you didn't know, the Gabels are rich. Everyone has heard of the Gabels. However Mr. Gabel didn't work in the business alone. Mr. Gabel and Mr. Dare are colleges. Mr. Dare is equally as rich and has a wife and daughter, Rachel. Together, they make money. However, Mr. Gabel doesn't like Alyna. Though, she could stay only because it was Mrs. Gabel's wishes. Finally, there is Laura Gabel. Laura could be described as pain in the butt or a show off (she is both) but she could also understand Alyna. She knew it must hurt not to know who her mom is.

Alyna knew that there would be consequences for being late. To tell you the truth, I don't think that she even cared. After living with the Gabels for a while she was used to their ways. She carefully climbed up a tree that was next to her bedroom window. Alyna always had her bedroom window open in case something happens. She swung herself into her bedroom.

If you had never seen Alyna's bedroom…well let's say this, it is…unusual. Alyna's wallpaper was a beautiful aqua green. Framed pictures of sea life hung all over her walls. The middle floor carpet was a coral white. Alyna had loved this room from the moment she saw it. It was Alyna's underwater fantasy. There is no joke that Alyna's last name is Seawater and she loves the sea.

Alyna sighed and peacefully removed her belt, full of FORCE equipment, and put it in a cabinet labeled FORCE. The peaceful moment didn't last for long. "ALYNA COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" yelled Mr. Gabel. Slowly she pushed herself off of the bed and made her way downstairs.

"Where have you been?" demanded Mr. Gabel in his deep voice.

"Doing important things for a club," replied Alyna casually.

"I hope that it was so important that it affected our lives."

"Actually, it does."

"Really," he said sarcastically.

"Positive."

Marriella sneaked into her apartment. Quietly, she gathered some belongings to bring to the camp, without waking Marm. The streets were still noisy in the night. She could hear a police siren in the distance. Quickly, she hailed a taxi, not wanting to be on the streets longer than necessary. Thunder rolled from the night sky as it woke up lightning. The lightning was dangerously close as Marriella stopped the taxi at camp half-blood's hill.

She waited until the taxi was out of sight before climbing the hill. Suddenly, Marriella jumped away from where she had been previously been standing. Lightning struck where she had been standing. Lightning chased Marriella up the hill until Marriella jumped into camp half-blood.

Percy Jackson calmly walked towards the mess hall. He sat down next to his half brother, Tyson (who is a Cyclopes). Unlike most campers, he is a son of Poseidon, one the big three, and there was only the two of them at the table. Percy had been given more respect than usual ever since he had made the choice to stop Kronos from taking over Mount Olympus. Also, a mortal, Rachel Dare, sat with Chiron every summer to eat meals. Rarely mortals were allowed into camp half-blood. Rachel was an exception, since she was the oracle.

At camp half-blood, there was always good weather. This did not stop them from seeing the weather outside of camp. That night, thunder struck very close to camp half-blood. Percy suddenly felt tense, as if something was wrong. Everyone felt the same way as Marriella entered camp half-blood, barely making it alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Camp Half-Blood**

Marriella woke up to the sound of voices. "Shoot," Marriella muttered. She slowly stood up. Her body ached after being unconscious. Chiron had found Marriella unconscious and claimed that it was a miracle. Not many people had been that close to lightning and escaped. Marriella, unsure what to do or where she was, blindly made her way towards the Big House. Half bloods stared at Marriella as she walked swiftly past them. Growing confident she approached the Big House.

Clarisse argued with Chiron about some new Ares kid as a new girl approached the Big House. She had long brown hair and hazel eyes.

Suddenly, Percy realized who she was. At Goode High School, Marriella Brightheart was at the top of the school and took extremely hard college classes in all subjects…..accept math. Percy had looked up to see Marriella slip out of the class room door. He had reported Marriella to his homeroom teacher. Marriella had left the school without notice.

Chiron and the others looked up just in time to see Marriella approach. "Who is this?" Clarisse said in disgust. Marriella didn't say anything.

"You finally woke up. I was starting to believe that you had passed away," Chiron said. Marriella only raised her eyebrows.

"Now child, what is your name?" Chiron asked.

"Marriella Brightheart," replied Marriella calmly.

Amy sighed. Looking at Alyna then Nethan, she bellowed "MARRIELLA IS MISSING!"

"Marm said that she is at camp," Alyna commented smoothly.

"Yes, but what camp?" Amy retorted.

"A summer camp," Nethan replied.

"Can you two please be a little more specific?" Amy said, her voice rising.

"Calm down," Nethan said gently.

"I AM CALM!" Amy shouted.

"Ummmmm…..ok," replied Nethan.

Just as Amy was about to yell at them more, Chief walked in. Chief was the founder of FORCE and leader. He chooses who is in what group and their missions. Chief also has an advisor, Ben Trewesh, who fights with Chief, helps him make decisions, and is ALWAYS with Chief. The advisor also becomes chief when Chief dies. After the advisor, Amy is the most important. When Chief is not around, Amy takes charge. Amy has been in FORCE the longest and desperately wants to be chief. However, in order to do that Amy has to be the best. Amy HATES Alyna and sees Alyna as a threat. Alyna has many aspects that are expected in a chief. What Amy doesn't know, is that Alyna has absolutely no interest in being chief.

"Where is Marriella?" Chief casually asked.

"At a summer camp called I don't know," Amy replied hotly.

"Hmmmm…..interesting," said Chief.

Amy threw are hands up in surrender and stomped out of the room.

"Marriella probably doesn't want to deal with Amy," Alyna said quietly.

"Where's the pride in that?" Mr. Trewesh asked.

"That sounds like Marriella. She does hate attention. A fight or argument is the last thing she would want," Nethan commented.

"With or without Marriella, we will proceed with the invasion," said Chief.

"Good," said Amy as she walked into the room.

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" Chiron asked.

"I…I think….umm….I don't know," said Marriella.

"When one thing I know Mia Belight is that you are not my daughter," Mr. D said.

"Percy, Annabeth, will you show Marriella around camp?" asked Chiron.

"Sure," replied Annabeth.

A second later, Apollo claimed Marriella. Percy looked at Marriella. Her face showed no surprise only hate. What Marriella hated, Percy didn't know.

"Well…..lets go," said Percy quickly.

Marriella was extremely bored as Percy and Annabeth showed her around camp. She knew that she could probably guess where everything is and get it right. _Do they think that I'm an idiot!_ Marriella thought angrily. Finally, the tour was over.

"One last thing, I found your bag," said Annabeth.

Marriella snatched the bag and quietly sat down in the shade. Percy watched as Marriella took out a white laptop. Percy did not recognize the laptop company. On the laptop, in little letters, said FORCE. Thankfully, Percy did not see the logo. He watched as Marriella's fingers flew from all over the key board. Marriella didn't notice Percy and was very concentrated. _Nethan is online!_ Marriella thought.

(Computer screen)

Nethan- hey!

Marriella- hi!

Nethan- are you going to a camp?

Marriella- I'm at a camp.

Nethan- which camp?

Marriella- hahahahahaha lol

Nethan- what does that mean (lol!)

Marriella- you're the genius

Nethan- oh shucks

Marriella- hahaha see you whenever

Nethan- Bye!

Marriella- Bye!

"Hey!" Alyna entered the room.

"Aly! Marriella is online!" Nethan exclaimed.

Alyna frowned. "Do you know where she is?"

"Nope…..SHOOT! Marriella is doing something so that no one can trace her," Nethan said.

Alyna patted Nethan on the back. "You must have taught her well."

Nethan laughed.

Percy watched Marriella closely. "Are you going to train?" Percy asked.

"Ummm…well ok," replied Marriella uncertainly. She followed Percy as they neared where Clarisse and Annabeth were sword fighting. Clarisse won the match and challenged anyone to try to win against her.

"I'll try." Clarisse's head turned towards the challenger. Marriella had spoken up.

"New girl thinks that she can beat me? What kind of joke is this?" sneered Clarisse.

"The kind that only morons fail to understand," retorted Marriella as she grabbed a sword.

Chiron blew a whistle, the match started. In seconds, Clarisse's sword was in Marriella's free hand. Two swords were pointed at Clarisse's throat. This happened so fast, that even Clarisse didn't realize it until she saw her sword in Marriella's hand.

"Nice sword," said Marriella as she exited the arena.

"Amy! Where are the extra guns!"

"Is the armor ready?"

"Are the suits working?"

Questions filled the office building as FORCE slowly prepared for the invasion. The FORCE headquarters were in an office building so that no one would suspect anything. Even though the invasion was still days away, FORCE didn't take chances. They wanted to be prepared and test the equipment before they went out on to the battle field. Chief knew better than to assume that camp half-blood would let them in with hugs. What they had to be careful was making sure that camp half-blood didn't know about the invasion. In small groups, teenagers from FORCE sneaked up camp half-blood's hill to know where they were fighting and how camp half-blood is located. If anything, the worst thing that could happen (that's logical to them) is being defeated and losing the battle. However, Amy was confident and working hard so that the invasion would hopefully be a success.

Percy didn't know what was worse, Marriella being good at so many things (compared to him) or Marriella snapping and being mean to everyone that talked to her. The only one who could even get a conversation out of Marriella was Annabeth. However, the subject always a school related topic like math or social studies or it was architecture. _Boring, _thought Percy,_ I mean why can't they talk about interesting things that are actually important?_ It wasn't until later that Percy realized how wrong he actually was.

The next day, Chiron received a big and heavy package. Curious, Percy walked towards the arena.

"Hi Chiron, I was just wondering what is in the package," Percy explained.

"You noticed. It is a "new obstacle course" for experienced kids like you. Of course no new campers with little experience will do this. Though, can you do me a favor? I will need Marriella and Annabeth. Please go and get them," replied Chiron.

"Why? Marriella is new at camp. Are you sure that you need her?" asked Percy.

"I am sure," said Chiron firmly.

Obediently, Percy went to get Marriella and Annabeth. He found them arguing with Grover. The scary thing was that it was Marriella and Annabeth against Grover.

"Marriella, Annabeth, Chiron wants you," called Percy. Marriella turned around and tapped Annabeth.

They followed Percy to the training arena. "What up?" Marriella asked Chiron. Her eyes scanned the obstacle carefully, taking note of every little detail.

"What is this?" asked Annabeth.

"Apparently a new obstacle course for experienced campers," replied Rachael Dare as she walked towards them. Annabeth scowled. Annabeth greatly dislikes Rachael and disproves of her. She only contains herself for Percy's sake. Marriella was surprised at Annabeth's reaction towards Rachael but, didn't say anything.

"Rachael, why are you here?" asked Percy puzzled.

"Chiron said that I might as well see what is new here. You know how prophecies come up at the weirdest of moments. You never know," replied Rachael. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Marriella smiled.

Percy looked at the group and saw how strange they looked. Rachael was in her own world, Annabeth was glaring at Rachael, and Marriella was practically laughing at the whole thing. Percy then realized that he had never imagined Marriella laughing. It was strange to see her like this. Percy caught her eye. Marriella pointed to Rachael and Annabeth. They started hysterically laughing. Annabeth turned around.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Annabeth asked. Percy and Marriella laughed harder. Annabeth turned to Rachael to see if she knew what was funny. Rachael though, was staring at the sky.

"What's going on here?" asked Chiron.

"Nothing, nothing," said Marriella, barely stopping herself from laughing.

"Anyways, I have called you all here for a reason," said Chiron in a serious tone.

"I have decided that there should be a new obstacle course for EVERYONE. Percy, I told you the opposite because it will be that way in the beginning. For now, I want you guys to test it out."

"But Chiron, I'm human, so why does this apply to me?" Rachael asked.

"As long as you are the oracle, you will need to know how to defend yourself," replied Chiron.

"Obviously," Marriella muttered. Rachel shot a look at her. Marriella rolled her eyes as she waited impatiently for Chiron's grand speech to be over.

"So, what do we have to do?" asked Percy.

"The goal is to get an object and bring it out of the forest alive," explained Chiron. Marriella raised her eyebrows, "What's the catch?"

"The object belongs to a dangerous animal in the forest. And this task will be done when the forest is most tense." Rachel shuddered.

"Which animal does the object belong to?" asked Annabeth.

"It depends. The animal changes every time."

"Let's begin," urged Marriella.

"Why are you so eager?" asked Annabeth.

"I just want to get this over with, thank you," snapped Marriella. Annabeth glared but didn't say anything.

"The rules are that you cannot kill anything in the forest, though you can defend yourself. You must retrieve the object yourself and can only pass your object on to people in your teams nor can you take the object from another team. For example, if Percy has the egg, you cannot grab the egg from his hands. Also, if the object is dropped on the ground, it will be transported to its original spot. Any questions?" they shook their heads.

"There will be no teams for this round. Your object is a serpent's egg, begin."

Marriella took her sword from her bag. She ran into the forest. Marriella could feel Percy watching her. Immediately, she knew his plan. _Yeah right, like I will lead you to the egg. I'm not that stupid._ Suddenly, Marriella started to walk in a zig-zag pattern.

_SHOOT! I lost her._ Percy's plan had been to follow Marriella, but obviously she had spotted him.

"AHHHH!" Percy could hear Annabeth scream from close by. Percy hesitated. Should he save Annabeth? Or should he continue? Even though he would be breaking the rules, Percy headed towards Annabeth's voice. Percy entered a clearing. There, a serpent was wrapping its tail around Annabeth, choking her. Marriella entered the clearing too. She looked at Percy.

"PERCY! Work with me to save Annabeth!" cried Marriella. Percy only heard the saving Annabeth part, but understood that they would have to work together.

"I'll go first," Percy shouted. He lunged at the serpent's slithering tongue. Missing, Percy's sword scrapped against the serpent's body. Meanwhile, Marriella was heading for the tail. Neatly, she cut it off. Annabeth was free.

"Are you two insane? The serpent will grow another tail!" yelled Annabeth.

"I FOUND THE EGGS!" Marriella and Annabeth turned towards Rachel's voice. Looking at each other, they ran towards the serpent's nest. The nest was in the middle of the river. Rachel stood in the nest holding an egg. There was one egg left. Annabeth jumped into the water and reached the nest. Marriella however stopped at the river bank. Slowly, she backed away. Annabeth could see alarm and fear in Marriella's eyes. Taking advantage of Marriella's fear, she grabbed the last egg and ran in front of Rachel. Now, it was a race between Rachel and Annabeth. More athletic, Annabeth reached the edge of the forest first. The serpent tried to block her way, but Annabeth dodged.

"Annabeth wins!" Chiron announced. Rachel, Percy, and Marriella emerged from the trees behind Annabeth.

"This is so cheap," muttered Marriella. Percy glanced at her with distaste. _Why is Marriella against nearly everything about camp half-blood? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Invasion**

Alyna woke up to the bright sunshine that entered her room. Groaning, she sat up. _Today's the invasion! Should I still go…..? Shut up idiot! Camp half-blood is the past. Chiron never cared about you remember? You have a duty. Don't let FORCE down._

Amy crinkled her nose. If she failed today, there was a high possibility that she would no longer be part of the 4 best of the best. She can't mess up. Amy went down stairs and entered her father's fitness center. Here, her father worked out every morning. Today, Amy decided to do the work out before heading to FORCE.

Nethan frowned. He still didn't know where Marriella was, and it bothered him. The best of the best (A.K.A. Amy, Alyna, and Nethan) couldn't immobilize without her. The four of them immobilized to achieve their full power. It was something only the best of the best could do. Sadly though, they had to immobilize as a team, not as individuals. _Today is going to be a rough day. _

Marriella shuddered. Today was going to be the worst day of her life. Her original plan had been to stop the invasion at camp half-blood. Now, she was too late. Caught up in camp life, Marriella had totally forgotten about the invasion. _Shit. It's too late. I can never save camp half-blood now. FORCE is way too powerful. They'll get their asses whipped. _

Today, Percy had never felt better. Today was the annual day when the campers would get to use the new obstacle course. However, something felt wrong. Tense, he went outside to find Annabeth. Surprisingly, she right outside of his cabin. Annabeth was staring at a white van parked in front of camp half-blood. What surprised Percy even more was that the van didn't belong to camp half-blood.

"Isn't it odd? That van has been there all morning," said Annabeth.

"Maybe they got lost?" suggested Percy.

"I don't think so. Look! Here comes another one," Annabeth exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Chiron walked (or rolled) up next to them. From the van a girl stepped out. She had long brown hair and sharp piercing eyes. The girl was about two years older than Annabeth.

"Who is that?" Annabeth wondered. Percy stood still, paralyzed. The girl had pulled gun from her pocket. A _gun_…..

"Pray that she doesn't shoot you," said Marriella, coming from behind.

"That girl would shoot us?" asked Annabeth.

"_That girl_ has a license to _kill_. You should be afraid," warned Marriella.

"But she can't see us much less shoot us. Have you forgotten about how well protected camp half-blood is?" asked Annabeth.

"Mist…..is breaking….I should have told you before," said Chiron quietly.

"Why….how could you-?"

"LOOK!"

"KABOOM!"

Tiny bombs had gone off near the camp half-blood barrier.

"The camp half-blood barrier is officially broken," Marriella announced.

"Can't you drive any faster Nethan?" asked Amy impatiently.

"Amy, I'm going as fast as the speed limit. I don't want to be stopped be the police," replied Nethan.

"Nethan we _are_ the police."

"Still….."

Nethan parked next to the identical van right outside of camp half-blood. Amy could feel the campers watching her as she got out of the van. Smiling, she pulled two tiny bombs from her pocket. She placed one near Thalia's tree and the other one on the opposite side.

"KABOOM!"

The bombs went off in five seconds. Pleased with her work, Chief got out of the first van.

"FORCE IN FORMATION!" Chief yelled. Everyone in FORCE got out of the vans and stood in perfect formation, almost like the military.

"WEAPONS AT HOLD!"

"FORCE, ENTER!" Still in perfect formation, FORCE entered camp half- blood. The camp half-blood barrier broken, FORCE had no struggle coming into camp half-blood. Chiron held up his hand , in sign of staying back instead of fighting. The FORCE army stopped right inside of camp half-blood. Chief and the best of the best went forward. Chiron motioned to do the same. Chiron went up to Chief, the war council closely behind.

"What is the meaning of all of this?" Chiron asked.

"My team has discovered a….disturbance in the usual way of life. We need to do experiments on your camp," replied Chief carefully.

"Never!" Clarisse cried.

"I'm going to have to agree with Clarisse. I refuse to let filthy mortals into this camp," said Mr. D. This surprised everyone.

"I was afraid that you were going to say that. FORCE, weapons at ready!" Chief commanded. FORCE pulled out there weapons, ready to fight at any moment. As Chief walked away from Chiron he quietly told the best of the best, "Stay at the back. Be quick. All we want is an easy win. Only use your full power when in desperation. I'll signal you to do this by holding up one finger." They nodded.

All five of them walked to the camp's edge. Amy, Nethan, and Alyna positioned themselves into the background. Under Chief's orders, they were only to come in as back up. They couldn't even immobilize.

Amy hated to sit back and watch everyone else doing all the fighting. _Oh well. We might as well cut these kids some slack. _Amy looked over at Alyna. Alyna's face was tight and troubled.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked Alyna. Alyna's face troubled Amy. Only occasionally was Alyna ever stressed much less worried.

"Huh? Oh..um I'm just worried about Marriella. We might lose contact with her inside the camp." Alyna lied. She was a natural liar and could be very convincing. Amy didn't totally buy Alyna's reply, but left it alone. She simply nodded, knowing that there was much more important things on Alyna's mind.

Marriella's mind went blank as FORCE entered camp half-blood. Her body refused to move.

"Never!" Clarisse cried. Suddenly Marriella was mentally woken up. She looked and saw Alyna's piercing sea-blue eyes staring right at her. Though at the same time, Aly was confused about Marriella's actions. Alyna held Marriella's gaze before walking back to the vans. Having worked with Alyna for 3 years, Marriella understood the message. She could NOT be recognized by FORCE.

Campers swarmed all around her, preparing for battle. However, Marriella needed to work on her disguise first. She sneaked into the Aphrodite cabin and sole blonde hair dye from one of the camper's bag. Then Marriella went into a vacant bathroom and locked the door. As carefully and as quickly as possible, she dyed her hair blonde. Screams and shouts could be heard from outside, the battle had begun.

Marriella cringed as she pulled a pair of scissors. Sadly she started cutting her long strait brown hair into a V shaped pattern. This not only gave her bangs, but now her hair was longer in the back, each piece longer than the other. Finally, Marriella put in the finishing touch. Marriella removed her contact lenses and replaced them with blue contact lenses. Now, Marriella's hair was cut, dyed, and her eyes were blue instead of green. _Perfect._ She could hardly recognize herself in the bathroom mirror. Thankfully, she wore a new tank top and shorts, in case anyone recognized her clothes. And if Marriella was lucky, she wouldn't have to talk so much in a fake voice. Marriella took out her sword and armor. Now, she was ready for battle.

The camp was chaos outside of the bathroom. The moment that Marriella stepped out of the bathroom, was the moment that she was pulled into battle.

While Marriella was having a makeover in the bathroom, Chiron called for a quick war council meeting at the ping pong table.

"Whatever you do you must not use your powers that you gained from the River Styx, understood Percy? Everyone else, keep a low profile on Percy. And remember, they are just humans. Dismissed." Chiron said quickly. Annabeth could tell that Percy was annoyed at Chiron's proposal.

"How am I supposed to do that? What if I activate my powers without realizing it?" Percy asked Chiron.

"You shouldn't if you stick to fighting with your sword," Chiron said before walking away to organize troops.

To Percy it wasn't fair. However at this point there was nothing he could do but fight. Suddenly Michael Yew tapped Percy on the shoulder, out of breathe.

"Michael, what's wrong?" Percy asked anxiously.

"Marriella, she's missing."

"And this is important because…"

"She's one of our best fighters in camp," Michael reminded him.

"Don't tell me that you guys are talking about me behind my back." Percy and Michael turned around surprised. A girl with dyed blonde hair and pale blue eyes stood behind them, impatiently.

"Don't tell me…..Marriella?" Percy asked nervously.

"Yep, I was smart enough to come up with a disguise. If you didn't notice Percy, about 60% of the people in FORCE go to our school. Which where you know…..I'm well known," replied Marriella.

_Marriella is well known in school,_ Percy thought.

At Goode, Marriella was well known for being super smart, as well as being picked on. All the popular girls took all their anger out on Marriella and usually Marriella fought back (punches and slaps wise). Marriella doesn't usually sit with anyone at lunch except with a group of seniors occasionally (seniors and sophomores have the same lunch period). As Marriella's information sunk in, Percy realized that Marriella was right. And even more surprisingly the three seniors that Marriella sat at lunch with seemed pretty important in FORCE. Now Percy wished that he too had a disguise. Even though he wasn't as well known at Goode as Marriella, some people were bound to recognize him. Michael stared at the two of them before running off to join the Apollo cabin.

"And Percy, if anyone asks I'm new in the Hermes cabin. My name is Mia Belight," Marriella whispered. Percy nodded. Marriella unsheathed her sword, and ran out towards the battlefield.

Percy stood there for a moment. So, he couldn't use his power from River Styx, right? Marriella made herself a disguise at last minute but didn't think about him, right? Mortals busted into camp, mist broke, and right now camp half-blood is getting its ass whipped. Nothing personal, right?

While Percy was cursing at the universe, a real battle was going on. Bullets bounced off of swords and shield and some even made it to the target. FORCE used high tech armor and guns, while the campers had swords and bows and arrows. Meanwhile Amy, Alyna, and Nethan leaned against FORCE's long white van, bored to death. Even _Chief_ was out there organizing troops.

"This is your entire fault you know that right?" Amy said grumpily.

"Who's fault for what?" Nethan asked.

"It's you two's fault that we aren't fighting out there. I mean, how could you guys fail such an easy mission?" Amy exclaimed angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry but I wasn't the one who abandoned her teammates for FORCE yoga club!" Alyna retorted.

"At least I didn't get carried away pathetically in an ambulance!"

"At least I am there for the team!"

"At least I fight for what I want!"

"Then what is stopping you now?" Alyna demanded. Amy looked at Alyna wide eyed before looking down.

"At least I follow orders," Amy muttered quietly to herself.

"KABOOM!"

Greek fire burst into flames and it curled around FORCE's long white trucks. The Greek fire had been thrown by someone in the direction where Amy, Alyna, and Nethan had been standing. Luckily, they had jumped just in time. Alyna landed in the middle of the battle. Smiling, she took out her gun and got to work. Her quick agile body made her a hard target and her aim was so good that she never missed.

Now with the three of them in battle, the campers slowly started to retreat. It wasn't long until camp half-blood surrendered.


End file.
